expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mac Taidg Must Die
Mac Taidg Must Die is a Pictish storyline quest which starts immediately after finishing King of the Picts. After meeting Caustantin mac Fergusa, the party will start a conversation that Caustantin could be a good ally on British soil. Before the party can think of a way on how to gain the king's trust, Aife will interrupt the conversation and mentions that she could get information on the whereabouts of one of Caustantin's rival, Mac Taidg. In return, she wants to join the party. Whereabouts After joining the party, she knows that the master-of-arms called Cailtram, who serves Connal mac Taidg, has a lover inside this town. By lying to the girl, you could convince her to reveal the location where mac Taigd is staying. Aife will slowly walk to Suthen ingen Eongain. In case you don't complete this quest immediately, you can find the girl north in the town. After the conversation, the area is added to the Britannia map. It's southwest of Perth and takes 14 hours to travel to. As long as you stay inside the town, Aife is an extra party to the party and could make battles for quests inside this town easier to win. Entering the camp When you enter the area, you discover that the entrance to the farm is manned by two guardsmen. They can be convinced by saying that you are men of Skakki. If Gunnarr the Peaceful is present in your party, they will believe his false claim that he is Skakki. Mac Taidg is making plans with his generals in the only tent which can be entered. You could enter the tent and then assissinate him, but the guards combined with Mac Taigd could provide a larger challenge than you can handle, so there are two ways to succeed. Poisoning Mac Taidg By talking to the owners of the farm, you find out that the guests overstayed their welcome by plundering the foodstock of the farmer and one the men groping the farmers daughter multiple times without her consent. In fact, the owner is willing to help you assissinate Mac Taidg by poisoning his drinks. All you have to do is to provide some poison, distract the guards who guard the barrels of beer and then take care of the soldiers. Distracting the guards The guards can be distracted the following ways: * Diplomacy (?) * If the player character has at least rank 2 in the guarding skill, he or she can convince that the guards do not provide the necessary security by standing near the barrels. * If Aife is present, she can convince them to simply leave. * With a medium Finesse check, you can quickly kill one of the guards, but this will start combat with the other one. After the guards are distracted, you add the poison to barrels. Then the owner fills the glasses with poisoned beer and heads to Mac Taidg's tent. At this point, one of your greedy party members suggest that you take the head and leave, since your task is done. If you intend to keep your word, greedy party members lose morale, but honourable party members will gain morale and the morale changes are reverse if you agree. Head inside the tent with one or two hirdmen. You will find the owner inside, who is glad that all went according to plan. Take the head as proof of your deed and take the other items if you wish. In case you fancy a fight, you can attack any of the guards to start one. In case you want to honour your promise to Suthen ingen Eogain, who accidently revealed the location, you should keep Cailtram alive. You can still kill him without any consequences later on though. Straigthforward assissination Instead of killing Mac Taidg by poisoning, you can also enter his tent with two of your trusted hirdmen. When you enter the tent, you try to convince Connall that you are one of Skakki's men, but he sees through your ruse and draws his sword instead. You must fight him and two others. Take the head as proof of your deed and take the other items if you wish. When you leave the tent, you walk straight into second fight with his guards. In case you want to honour your promise to Suthen ingen Eogain, who accidently revealed the location, you should keep Cailtram alive. You can still kill him without any consequences though. Mission concluded After taking Mac Taidg's head as proof of his demise at your hands, you should return to Perth and talk to Caustantin mac Fergusa about the rewards. Rewards Category:Picts storyline quests Category:Quests